Maddi
Based on a Hiro-themed dog my friend Capttain on Deviantart made, i made him a crush cause she thought it'd be cute ^^ When i draw her/make stories it might vary between feral, anthro, or human. Personality Maddi is a very bubbly and hyper girl, always bouncing from one place to the next, eager to make a new friend or learn something new. She doesn't get irritated too easily, but when she's lacking sleep, she's veeeerryy cranky. Appearance Feral: She's got a orange-tan body with tanish-peach markings on her belly, spot on her lower lip/jaw, right ear tip, and socks with a dark orange-brown paws. Her hair and tail dark orange-brown, and the hair stripe tends to change colors, but most of the time will be a periwinkle-purple color. She has brown-orange freckles across her muzzle and cheeks, and on her right ear tip. She has periwinkle blue eyes Anthro: Same body colors as her feral, except she wears clothing. Her hoodies change colors, but she tends to always wear some sort of galaxy type leggings. She wears light blue Converse, which tends to have small doodles on them, cause she gets bored a lot and will draw on her shoes. Human: She's got slightly dark peach skin with dark-orange hair, periwinkle blue eyes, and freckles across her cheeks. She wears the same outfit that Anthro Maddi wears Bio: As a kid, She lived right next to the Lucky Cat Cafe. She would walk with Hiro and Tadashi to school, mostly talking to Tadashi since he was the older brother and was a little bit more of a conversation starter than Hiro was. She and Hiro were put in the same class, due to his brains letting him move up a few grades. She didn't talk to him very much, but they still thought of each other as friends. When she turned 13, she moved to the opposite side of San Fransokyo, changing schools and not seeing the boys for a few years.... When she heard about Tadashi's death in the papers, she was absolutely heartbroken. She went to his funeral and to the wake, hoping to comfort Hiro, but he had tucked himself away. months went by and Maddi watched on with curiousity when the Big Hero 6 emerged and helped to take down Callaghan and his nanobots. She was completely smitten but the craftsmanship of their suits and the heroic deeds they performed. She had been always fascinated by robotics, and this just made her mind and heart jump for joy. She went to visit Hiro after she found out he had somewhat recovered from the loss of Tadashi. Aunt Cass let her go up to his room, and the two talked and figured things out about each other. (i have a sketch and a story to go with that) and they ended up becoming fast friends. Hiro told her his secret, and she flipped out, absolutely ecstatic. She doesn't join the team, but she eagerly follows them around and does touch-up repairs on the suits. Trivia *she has a crush on Hiro *she LOVES robotics, and even built a tiny robot squirrel named Nutmeg *her hair stripe tends to change colors a lot *Has a bad habit of drawing on her shoes *loves to follow around the Heroes, but never gets in the way (much) *if she were to have a voice...She'd be voiced by Kristen Schaal. Cause Mabel just sounds perfect for her *When she's nervous or embarrassed, she'll pull her hoodie over her head and tighten the strings *She has a big fondness for animals, such as Mochi the cat * she has a big sister named halily thats coming soon Gallery you're my hiro.png|"You're my Hiro!" Collab with Capttain on Deviantart <3 Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 1.13.04 PM.png|Enough Scanning! Screen Shot 2015-01-20 at 7.02.12 PM.png|Missing Tadashi Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Fanon character Category:Fanon Category:Female